Tonneau systems are typically used to cover and protect a cargo bed or unoccupied portion of a vehicle from environmental degradation. Typical tonneau systems include a plurality of structural members that are attached directly to the vehicle to form a frame. A cover is then secured to the frame, preventing moisture, debris, or unwanted objects from entering the cargo bed or unoccupied portion and damaging cargo or the vehicle itself. The tonneau system may include a rigid frame design, such that when fully assembled and attached to the vehicle, the frame creates a unitary structure. The tonneau system may also include one or more hinge-points so that the frame can remain partially attached to the vehicle, yet be folded onto itself to uncover only a portion of the cargo bed or unoccupied portion. Alternatively, the tonneau system may include a flexible, continuous cover so that the cover may be rolled onto itself, uncovering a desired portion of the cargo bed or unoccupied portion.
Tonneau frames may be attached to a vehicle using a variety of mechanical fasteners, such as snap-fit clips, bolts, screws, hooks, or a combination thereof. Frequently, to ensure a tightly secured connection between the frame and the vehicle, the tonneau system will use a plurality of latches to secure side members and cross bow members to an interior lip of the vehicle bed. Often each latch is inserted into a side member and cross bow member and manually tightened by a user to ensure a snug fit between the tonneau cover and the vehicle.
The latches are frequently under distress from the compression force between the frame and the vehicle, or daily operation of the vehicle (e.g., driving and loading/unloading the cargo bed). As a result, the latches my fracture, be damaged, or untighten from the tonneau system, resulting in the cover loosening or shifting in position, causing the cargo bed or unoccupied portion to be exposed to environmental elements. Additionally, during installation of the conventional latching system, it may be difficult to maintain proper orientation of the cover relative to the cargo bed and ensure flush mounting because each latch is an individual component requiring manual insertion and tightening.
In addition to the latching system being difficult to properly install and maintain, the latches are frequently mounted underneath the cover so that the cover rests along a top lip of the vehicle bed or remains flush with the top lip of the vehicle bed. As a result, the installation often leaves cracks or crevices in which moisture or debris can enter the vehicle bed, even when properly installed.
Examples of tonneau systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,636 and 9,211,834; and US Publication Nos. 2015/0061315 and 2016/0288691, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a tonneau system in which the mounting assembly secures the cover to the vehicle free of manual tightening. What is needed is a mounting assembly that secures the cover to the vehicle when one or more portions of the tonneau system are placed on the mounting assembly. It would be attractive to have a tonneau system that prevents moisture or debris from entering the vehicle bed. What is needed is a mounting assembly that includes one or more seals to seal the cracks or crevices between the cover and the vehicle bed. It would be attractive to have a mounting assembly that maintains a compression force between one or more portions of the tonneau sections and the vehicle. What is needed is a mounting assembly that includes a biased locking member to maintain a compressed position between the one or more portions of the tonneau system and the vehicle.